Edile
Edile (エデレ Edere) also known as Eater in the Viz's translation or Edere, is a part of a newer generation of Karakuri Dôji, whose function is to fill in the gaps in “good” and “evil”, left by Ultimo and Vice respectively. He is a member of “The Seven Deadly Sins” and as such, is one of the strongest “evil” dôji seated below Vice. Appearance When he first appears - even by the standards of the other dôji and their respective ICON transformations - Edile is a robot of gargantuan proportions in both height and bulk, standing at nearly three stories tall. He has greatly simplified and rounded facial features, and his black hair is styled to resemble a traditional chonmage, which is reminiscent of modern day Sumo. Two purple, transparent and angular visors frame each of his eyes. The clothes that he wears are of the highest quality; featuring a piece of twisted fabric hanging from his neck and a light green hakama, tied with a white twisted sash, with extensions similar to those present on a sumo's mawashi. A large piece of white fabric hangs from the center of the sash, embellished with a single simplified image of a bear. Two prominent and robust purple mechanical gauntlets form his hands, which are unusual among dôji as they aren't ornately designed and don't extend further than the wrists. Two heart-shaped impressions are present on the underside of these gloves, giving them a similar appearance to paws. However, the aforementioned form is not Edile's true appearance, it is instead simply a transformation. The most drastic alterations occurring between the two are in regard to his considerable size and bulk, which now undergoes a massive reduction to become comparable to those of the other dôji, while still retaining his rounded features. In his true form, Edile's appearance remains largely consistent, but he does however gain a single long trail of black hair with a green underside, which extends down his back. As a light purple-theme dôji, Edile a small purple shirt, embellished with a white-color kanji. Other changes include the loss of fabric hanging from his neck and the conversion of the symbol upon his sash is that of a white bear's paw imprint. In his human form, Edile has more eccentric appearance than the other evil dôji's sophisticated or casual outfits. His hair color is now colored a lighter color and braided, that falls over the right side of his face, with a black fedora on top. His clothes now consist of a Hawaiian-print shirt left open, revealing a dress shirt and tie underneath, and he wears dark shorts and a pair of shoes. After time traveling to the 1940s and staying there for three years, Edile changes to look like a miniature version of his previous false appearance. Edile became larger and fatter, but still relevantly short. In human form, he wears a light-color shirt, pants, and a military jacket with a small hat. Personality While Edile is in his larger form, he typically demonstrates a largely non-vocal attitude, resulting in the reliance on observing his facial expressions and mannerisms to accurately define his current emotional state, which usually mirrors those of his master. After reverting to his true form, Edile becomes much more vocal, boastful and shows to have a reckless personality. As the embodiment of gluttony, Edile enjoys consuming food and often eat in a unrefined manner. Relationships Hana Koganei Although she's a young girl, Hana has been the master of Edile through out the 21st century. Edile follows her every order while in his larger form; after reverting to his true form, he appears to lose any concern or consideration for her. However, in Chapter 24, he is shown carrying her while she sleeps to Sparrow Place. Overall, he seems to get along with her and after Dunstan turns Edile into a human, Edile chooses to continue to stay and live with Hana. Avaro As shown in Chapter 24, they have a rivalry and dislike each other, possibly because of their comparable heights and similar personalities. At the end of the series, it shows that despite their abrasive relationship, Avaro and Edile frequently hang out with one another once they become human. Abilities As Edile is a robot, he has displayed far greater physical strength, resilience and agility than those possessed by a normal human. In his gigantic form, simple strike conducted with little effort can completely destroy a building, such as the Senjo Academy's gym, due to the enormity of his fists. After training for three years in the 1940s, Ultimo and the other good dôji notes that he grew stronger. Karakuri Henge *'Demon Bear Claw' (Oni Kumade): This transformation involves Edile converting his right arm to feature greatly simplified fingers surrounding a central barrel, that is entirely contained within his forearm, the contents of which are a miscellaneous collection of items. *'Bear Claw Circus' (Kumade Saakasu): A largely indiscriminate long-range attack, that has the potential to inflict massive damage in a significantly wide spread area. The technique itself is initiated through firing the mass of objects associated with subsequent transformation, these proceed along individual yet completely random trajectories until they collide with a target. The effect of this severely restricts control, so the attack only requires being aimed in the general direction of a specific target. It has been suggested that the ability is capable of easily decimating the entire Senjo Academy. *'Gravity Slap' (Juu Ryoku Harite): Using an empty enormous right hand, Edile launches a powerful flat-palmed swipe directed towards the opponent. Although, the abilities name heavily implies an association with gravitational forces, due to Ultimo's intervention the true nature of the attack is currently unknown. ICON Demon Edile Demon Edile is a full body ICON transformation which simultaneously alters Edile's form, while integrating Hana into this new shape, using the Robot Crest to initiate the technique by previously establishing direct contact with Edile. This ICON take a more mechanized version of Edile's false appearance when he first fought Yamato Agari, complete will a chonmage on top of his head and visors that frames his small eyes. Compare to other ICONs, Edile is rounder and shorter than the other dôji ICONs and lacks any additional armor on his body, aside from the thick Shimenawa rope, which is use to ward off evil spirits, with five Yoshida-style Shide extensions around his neck. The gauntlets also have heart-shaped impressions are present on the underside of these gloves, resembling paws, and both feet has a single "toe" separated the rest of foot. On his lower section, Edile wears a metallic mawashi-like sash with a white piece fabric hanging from the center with a cartoonish image of a bear. Hana Demon Edile Hana Demon Edile is a full body Level 2 ICON transformation that alters Edile's form once the master and dôji's will reach a unification of 95% or higher, unlocking his most powerful form. This ICON form is more mechanical looking and more robust than Edile's normal ICON. The head is smaller than the rest of the body and possess a different style visor that covers his whole face and extends down his neck, but still has a chonmage-shape hairstyle on top. The upper arms and legs and slimmer, though the hands and feet are much wider and rounder, and are darkly colored. The gauntlets of the ICON holds a canon blaster, with its mouth centers in the palm area of his hands, and the feet has a small heel. Edile possess small thrusters attach to his back and the lower half of this ICON form makes Edile appears as if he's wearing overalls short. When combined with his allies, Hana Demon Edile forms the left hand for Villainy Demon Vice Back From The Dark. Gallery File:Demon_Edile.png|Demon Edile File:Hana_Demon_Edile.png|Hana Demon Edile Quotes *(To Avaro) "You some kind of rich kid? But look at my super-cool fashion! An evil dôji has to exhibit an aggressive style." *(To Avaro) "Interesting...we'll fight to see whose style is best." *(About Roger Dunstan's Presence) "I came to this party because I thought there'd be good grub! Why's it getting so complicated?!!" Trivia *Edile's appearance and attacks are based after bears, and also associated with the celestial planet Saturn. *His name, Edile, is derived from the word Edible, relating to the aspect of his vice that involves the consumption of food. Category:Characters Category:Karakuri Dôji